<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swing by rainbundles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867563">swing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbundles/pseuds/rainbundles'>rainbundles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dorks!!, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Love Confessions, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, confession fic, jiwoo and jungeun are the cutest ever, jiwoo is a girl magnet, jungeun is the best bff in the world, kind of dialogue heavy?, theyre soft, wbk though everyone is whipped for jiwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbundles/pseuds/rainbundles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jiwoo has had plenty of girlfriends. She's fallen in love so many times, and fallen out of love just as fast.</p><p>Kim Jungeun had always been there, supporting her, as best friends do. </p><p>Jiwoo's realised that she never liked any of those girls in the way that she likes Jungeun, and it's about time she tells her how she really feels. </p><p>-</p><p>alternatively, a confession fic where jiwoo realises that she's been dumb of ass this whole time and jungeun has always loved her all the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally wrote this suddenly in one sitting. this has never happened to me. chuulips POWER... theyre so cute i love them sm </p><p>sorry if this is bad? it had the potential to be more with the backstory i created for it, i might consider writing it out in the future, who knows jhdsfhkd</p><p>also stream swing by twice! thanks for the inspo!! thats the fics theme song!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sharpening breeze of Autumn curled around her fingers and burned her knuckles, which were already whitening from her grip on the chains. Suppressing a shiver, she willed herself to move before the chill turned her to stone. With a pitiful kick against the frosted bark on the ground, the swing creaked into a gentle sway.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing she did could distract her for long enough, though. She could kick at the bark all she wanted, but she’d still be aware that the swing next to her was painfully empty. It was empty, and it made <em>no </em>sense. Jungeun was <em>never</em> late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungeun was always early, <em>always,</em> and the one time Jiwoo actually had something critically important to tell her, she wasn’t here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What if she knows what I’m going to say to her, and that’s why she’s avoiding coming here? </em>Jiwoo thought dejectedly, allowing herself to skid to a halt once more. It was too taxing to force the rest of her to move when her brain was running at a million miles per hour. She’d sooner freeze to the swing seat and catch a terrible cold than be able to stop overthinking. <em>She’s known me for too long. Of course she’s figured out what I’m going to say to her. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The breeze grew harsher, almost mocking as it threw her auburn hair carelessly around her- just so that she’d look like a hot mess if Jungeun did show up. It carried whispers of a nearing Winter, but the frostbite in the air could never overpower the burning in her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once more, as she’d done for the first ten minutes since she’d arrived, she scanned the area to see if Jungeun was approaching. All that greeted her was the shimmering grass field and the stretching buildings that melted into the distance behind menacing grey clouds. Not a person in sight, because really, who in their right mind would be out in this weather? It’s freezing, and they’d all be better off nestled under blankets in the comfort of their homes. Jungeun would be better off doing that, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Jiwoo was stuck to her seat, her heart plummeting in her chest as a familiar figure came into view. Making her way across the field was Jungeun, and wishing she’d never decided to do this was Jiwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no way to back out now, not when she’d tried so many times before. She had no other excuse for dragging Jungeun out here, and she had no escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungeun was getting closer, and Jiwoo cold see her messy bun bobbing as she walked, her face buried in a thick red scarf. Both of her hands were occupied, each carrying a drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>For me?</em> Jiwoo thought hotly. Jungeun raised one of her arms in a gesture of greeting, her eyes crinkling- <em>she must be smiling under that scarf</em>- but Jiwoo was too paralysed to even offer a limp wave in return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jungeun knows me so well, she’ll know that something’s wrong by now if I haven’t tried to say anything, I didn’t even wave back, say something! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Jiwoo croaked out, trying not to wince at how her voice cracked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungeun plopped down on the swing next to her, squeaking in surprise at the cold plastic. “Hey, Jiwoo! I brought you a hot chocolate because it’s bloody cold! So I hope this is important, because seriously Jiwoo, you sure know how to pick your times and locations.” During her ramble, she handed Jiwoo the hot drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about the ramble made Jiwoo melt into relaxation. It’s just how Jungeun always spoke, and it almost could’ve fooled Jiwoo into thinking this was one of their normal hangouts. If she really wanted, she probably could forget what she invited Jungeun for, and just pretend it was exactly that. Thickly, she swallowed a mouthful of the sweet drink, sighing at the warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is important,” She hummed, unable to look Jungeun in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can tell, because you don’t act like this unless something’s bothering you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you stop knowing me so well for a moment?” Huffed Jiwoo, bravely meeting her eyes to Jungeun’s, which were glinting with humour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, you want me to take back the past ten years? You want me to stop being your best friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo flinched, dropping Jungeun’s gaze. God, how was she supposed to tell Jungeun that that last part was <em>exactly</em> what she wanted?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a silence that seemed to last forever, Jiwoo staring down at the bark and giving herself a feeble push again. A loud sip sounded, followed by the aroma of coffee, and a gentle sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jiwoo,” Jungeun was staring right ahead now, watching a couple of birds on the grass scrabble over a stray worm. “You know that whatever you say to me, nothing will change that we’re in it together. I don’t care how bad you think it is. I promise that if you haven’t managed to scare me away in the past ten years, nothing you say today will change all of that. So please… spit it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spit it out, Jiwoo! Don’t give yourself the chance to think! Just do it!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jungeun, I think I really like you more than just as my best friend and I think I’ve felt like that for a long time and I think I’ve been in denial about it and I’m so sorry and you don’t have to feel anything- I just needed to tell you before I went crazy and I’ve <em>tried</em> to tell you before but I always stopped and I don’t want to stop because you need to know but I also don’t want to ruin our fr-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mindless babble was brought to an abrupt stop by the feeling of a hand- cold and metal-stained, being placed around hers on the chains. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe, Jiwoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo obeyed shakily, still unable to look up. Was this a mistake? It was too late now. Would Jungeun hurry up and say something, anything-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Finally?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At last, Jiwoo held Jungeun’s gaze, her eyes round with confusion. Jungeun had brought the scarf down to reveal a smirk. “What do you mean, finally?” Jiwoo demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rush of heat rose through Jiwoo, and she shoved herself off the swing to stand in front of Jungeun, confronting as embarrassment washed over. “You <em>knew?!” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungeun nodded. “Of course I did! I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well!?” Snapped Jiwoo. “Are you gonna reply to me or keep making me more embarrassed?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The latter sounds tempting, but Jiwoo, I’m surprised you couldn’t tell. You really are oblivious. You dork, I’ve liked you this whole time too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo flushed, relief and anger clashing over her senses. “You <em>knew</em> I liked you this whole time, and you could’ve spared me all this worry by just saying something! But you didn’t! I take it back, I don’t like you! You’re mean and terrible, and you’ve caused all of my suffering!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like me anyway! And I like you too!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing around a pointed swig of her hot chocolate, Jiwoo turned to sink back into her swing. “Yeah, I do. But I do wish you’d told me earlier. What stopped you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I almost did tell you. I could tell you were struggling to tell me, and it was really hard to not make it easy for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you? You <em>saw</em> how I felt,” Jiwoo pouted down at her drink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to let you say something first. I’m sorry, I just… I had to make sure you were sure, you know..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jiwoo, you know what I mean. If you really liked me, then you’d have to confess. Every time you couldn’t do it, I was more worried that you weren’t sure about how you felt about me. I didn’t want to feed into it and admit how I felt if you weren’t certain, if you were still figuring it out. That wouldn’t be fair on you, and it wouldn’t be fair on me if I just ended up being another… another…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jungeun…” Jiwoo looked right at her, only to find that they wore matching glittering eyes. “You could never just be another crush. You’ve always been so much more than that. God, but you’re right, I’m so sorry I made you have doubts, I never even thought of it-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the new tears that broke from her eyes, Jungeun laughed. “It’s not your fault, Jiwoo. You’ve always been a girl magnet. I just didn’t want to be a passing girlfriend like that. I want to last.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you felt like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungeun blinked shyly. “S… since Heejin…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since Heejin?!” Exclaimed Jiwoo. “That was only my second girlfriend! Jungeun..! I’m so sorry, oh my god, you should’ve said something!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought about it, but then when Jinsoul came and she was just so beautiful and perfect— I was really jealous of both of you when you were dating, you know? I couldn’t even tell who I was jealous of, things got blurred for a while there. I could tell how you fell for her, because I think I did a bit, too. There was no way I could stand a chance against her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo shook her head in disbelief. “You know we could’ve never lasted, she was too different from me. We were opposites a lot of the time. She was funny, but she’s not you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well… I really thought you and Sooyoung would last.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo flushed deeply, flustering at the memories of how she’d acted with her last girlfriend. To say she’d been whipped was no exaggeration. “Me too… but how could you just let me go to these other girls when you felt like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I always had your happiness at the forefront, as cheesy as that sounds. I wasn’t gonna interfere with what makes you happy, Jiwoo! I was rooting for what you wanted! If you were happy with Sooyoung, then of course I was going to support you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so selfless!?” Exclaimed Jiwoo, mentally scolding herself for being so blind. “Couldn’t you just be flawed for a sec, and think of yourself?! Why didn’t you say something after Sooyoung and I ended it?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I… I kind of… I…” Jungeun trailed off, her voice lowering into incomprehensible muttering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say it louder.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I kind of…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what you told me, Jungeun. Spit it out!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I kind of thought you still liked Sooyoung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A laugh bubbled through Jiwoo’s lips before she could stop it. “Well duh, of course I still liked Sooyoung!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh- what?!” Jungeun choked on her coffee, hacking as she hit her chest. “You what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiwoo could barely hold in her laughter at the shock painted over Jungeun’s features as she struggled to regain balance on her swing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I still do like Sooyoung!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jiwoo…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not at all in the way that I like you, Jungeun. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a wonderful friend and I’m glad that we’re still so close, but the way I like you is different from the way I’ve liked all these other girls. Even Sooyoung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. I really, really do,” She hummed, looking into Jungeun’s eyes. Eyes so familiar, yet so beautiful, holding all the promises of love and comfort as they always had. But now there was something else, as well, something beyond the friendly love that they’d shared over all those years. Maybe Jiwoo was a fool for not realising her heart was held by the one beside her all along, but she knew better, now. From the warmth radiating from Jungeun’s smile and the pink dusting her cheeks from more than the cold, she could tell that the wait had been worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all, both of them had gotten what they’d wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took each other in for a heartbeat longer, soaking in the new light they’ve been painted in. It was only broken when a tremble racked Jiwoo, and she recalled where they were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They should probably get out of this freezing cold playground, like sane people. “You wanna come back to my apartment? We need to go somewhere warm,” Jiwoo suggested softly, keeping her tone low as though the moment was too delicate to handle anything louder. A slight nod and small smile from Jungeun were all she needed to push herself from her position. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stretching her legs as she left the swing, Jungeun offered her hand to Jiwoo. Jiwoo placed her hand in Jungeun’s, knowing that this was where it was meant to be. Perfectly fit for each other, warmth bloomed from their touch, the cold of the weather forgotten under warm drinks and warm whispers from warm hearts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind them, the two swings twisted together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone loves jiwoo! but not as much as jungeun!!!</p><p>thank u for reading!!! ily and i hope you have a lovely day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>